


Coffee is the scent of love

by woodlazo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Uni AU, narry au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodlazo/pseuds/woodlazo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU WHERE niall is tryna study but someone keeps coming up to his dorm room to stand outside his door and run back one second later so this time he is prepared to catch this person cause he’s unable to study. so he’s standing by the door when this person comes up to his door for the fifth time and as soon as niall opens the door his forehead is met with a slap of sticky note to his head and the boy in front of him is terrified and niall is annoyed but a s soon as nialls reaches to take the note off his head this boy immediately slaps his hand down and tears away the note and rips it while mumbling it’s nothing really important and now niall really want to know cause holy hell this boy is hot so he kinda just jokingly threatens him and this tall guy pulls a pained expression but introduces himself as harry and NO not harold but just harry. so now harry nervously admits that he’s seen niall in the record shop picking out harry’s favourite music and then just the other day harry again spotted niall in the library picking out a work by an author he worships and then the day before he spotted niall getting into his building and YES harry is convinced that they are soulmates and what the fuck niall realises he is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee is the scent of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eintrachthoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eintrachthoney/gifts), [brittany5451](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittany5451/gifts).
  * Inspired by [AU WHERE niall is tryna study but someone keeps coming up to his dorm room](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/171121) by Ruchi. 



> This story was inspired by the amazing work my dear MadeInTheNarry did (you can find her in tumblr), she wrote this prompt and gave us all hope and happiness with a few lines, but as my Book Club Squad ladies are ACE and i love them to bits, they gave me support and told me i should give it a go, so here it is, hope you all enjoy it!  
> All the love for you xx

After two years of living in the university building Harry has gotten used to the life there, the relative calmness before the storm that will surely arrive every time finals were getting closer, the windy and cold winters and also how magnificent the landscapes surrounding the university looked like during spring and fall. Harry was used to it then again he was always amazed by the beauty in everything he crossed paths with.

I guess that says a lot about him, he is the type of guy who is in love with life and whose brain is full of ideas, he seems like a bit disperse from the outside, always daydreaming of how to improve the world surrounding him, adding a sparkle with his present that made him a very interesting character to follow. He might not be aware of this, but he is very aware of who he is deeply inside, he is kind and lovely, passionate about the causes he believes in and the values that move him forward, someone who would fight – even if he considers himself more a lover that a fighter- until the end of times for the people he cares of.

Harry loves art, he loves it so much that he is now majoring in it, but that doesn’t stop him from enjoying music, classical literature in his free time, or taking photography courses whenever they are available. Harry lives life in the moment, he may be a bit eccentric in foreign eyes but he likes himself, he likes who he is and he enjoys to surround himself with people from different places and cultures, he enjoys the company of creative people who may not be like himself per se, but who he finds himself deeply fascinated by.

\----

 

 

Harry stops in his tracks, he does it because he has been coming to this record store for a while now, because it has a vintage with vinyl records in it, posters hanging in the walls of his favourite bands and of amazing musicians he used to listen when he was a child. This record store is not all shiny and new and he has never felt uncomfortable here, don’t get me wrong, Harry likes shiny things – he is a glitter lover himself- but he also loves old buildings and places with a lot of history, he sees potential in them, and this store has the best of both worlds.

Harry doesn’t stop in his tracks because from one day to another the owner decided that he was going to change the whole aesthetic of the place or such a thing, he stops because someone is standing in front of the part of the store where Harry’s favourite music albums are, he himself convinced and helped the owner to move them closer one to another and yeah their music is amazing and he frequently sees people in that area who checking out the vinyl records but they usually are people of age, because a lot of fans of the bands he listens to are older people not youngster, he is a huge fan himself of The Rolling Stones, The Mamas and The Papas, The Beatles, The Eagles and such, but he is not like the average fan of said bands, after all he is quite young and still at university studying art, but there he is, in that special corner, a blonde guy curiously looking through the albums, touching everything with so much care that you know he is moved by what he is seeing.

Harry stopped and instead he chose to stay near to steal some glances of this stranger who is currently admiring the work of one of his all-time favourite bands.

The record store always has some music playing and suddenly in the speakers is playing Angie by the rolling stones and the stranger is suddenly looking up at the ceiling but only for a second because he closes his eyes and starts humming along the song that is playing and the whole scene is so fascinating to Harry, he catches himself leaning over to have a better look of the boy who is properly singing now and oh he does have a pretty voice. The song ended, immediately another song by the eagles is playing in the speakers and the boy keeps singing the song that he knows by heart and he starts moving to other part of the store, so Harry loses sight of him and he feels a little confused of what happened but he thinks that he might have dreamed about it, after all he is too creative for his own sake, so Harry moves forward and goes to the so familiar part of the store, which is located at the back of the store where the most valued items are.

He has always come here since he first found out the place and he is well known by the manager of the store who he easily befriended one day because that’s how Harry rolls. He once befriend a rock when he was a child, it was a pretty one, so he keep it for a few years. Harry used to talk to the rock all the time, when he was happy or when he was feeling down, of course he never expected an answer back, it was a rock after all, but he felt better talking to it.

Harry hangs for a few more minutes in the store, because he is in fact, waiting for the manager to go to the coffee shop nearby to have a nice cup of coffee with their friends and to talk about music and whatnot.

Harry is in love with the little coffee shop that no one in his uni knows about, even when it’s located only a few blocks away from it. He likes it because it gives a vibe of home and Harry misses home, he misses his mum who is the loveliest woman in the world. This coffee shop feels genuine and original to Harry and he is weak for those things. The coffee shop is never crowded and it provides the best place to hide away wilts he immerses in his own world when he is reading his favourite writer books and enjoying the smell of organic roasted ground coffee or when is pouring rain outside and he stares back looking at people running down the street trying to find a place to hide from the rain, he imagines himself dancing in the rain to the sound of his own heart drumming, but he doesn’t do that, because he is kind of fragile, though he doesn’t like to admit it, he would easily get a cold if he does that, nevertheless, he allows himself to dream because when he is in that place, he is safe and he dream that he is a kid again playing in the background of his house.

Harry is charming and fun, he loves expending time with friends, experiencing new things, he likes discovering places and taking pictures of it, he has friends of all ages and backgrounds and he usually takes sneaky portraits of them because Harry loves to keep memories, he loves to have a laugh but he also enjoys a deep conversation. Harry loves, that’s what Harry does, he loves.

Every little detail goes noticed by him, and now he is in the familiar coffee shop sitting next to the window and paying close attention to the conversation going around the table and he is having the time of his life, because he is young and Harry knows it but he likes to know, everything about anything, being curious and all got him in trouble a few times in his youngster years but Harry is a good kid, yes he is.

A song starts playing and is so subtle that Harry can barely hear it, he bets its only like a background noise to give a nice ambiance to the place, but he can’t stop himself from smiling because it’s the same song that it was playing earlier at the music store and that remind him of the boy who was humming the song and then the boy started singing it properly, and that is one of his favourite song but he can’t erase the image in his head because Harry is curious and he was captivated by that person who was looking in his favourite part of the store.

He suddenly sees a blur In front of him and it’s a hand, yes a hand in front of his face, and now his friends are laughing but is a warm laugh, because they keep teasing him about daydreaming and smiling with the song, because they know he loves that band and they know how Harry is and Harry loves his friends, and the band, and the coffee shop and Harry loves to take pictures and he might or might not have taken a snap of the boy at the store because he had an aura in him and it’s a beautiful picture of the guy with his eyes closed and looking up, and he looked so calm and pleased and Harry did it out of the blue, he didn’t planned it, just happened, but now that he thinks about it, it seems a bit creepy to take pictures of a stranger, because it feels so intimate, is already one of Harry’s favourites so he will keep the memory for himself, after all, photographs are memories we made for ourselves.

\------

 

Harry is rummaging through the books in the Library, he has always been an avid reader and he always takes the chance to read whenever he has a few hours to spent, so he is in a mission at the moment trying to decide which book suits more his current mood. He already has 5 books stacked but he is still not sure which one to start reading first, he probably will take them all to his dorm anyway.

He moves around the place looking for more books when something, actually someone, catches his eyes. A familiar looking guy is in the other section, across the bookshelf, the one with all the Oscar Wilde books, he knows is that section because as a massive Oscar Wilde lover he got to know where to find his favourite writer in the massive university library, he does worship him if he is honest enough.

The guys is touching and looking at the spine of the books with the same intensity as the guy from the record store was looking at the vinyl records, and that’s when it hits him: IT’S THE SAME GUY! And Harry is excited to know a bit more about the intriguing stranger, and he is turning, the boy is turning to look at the side Harry is hiding between the books in the other section hallway and Harry feels like he has stopped breathing now because the boys eyes! his eyes are blue, all the shades of blue, the prettiest ones, the ones that remind you of the sky and the ocean in the most beautiful beaches, because Harry likes geography too and he has seen pictures of places in the Caribbean in Latin America and he allowed himself to think that soon he was going to be there instead of the clouded parts of Surrey, but right now he is seeing the most beautiful eyes in the world and he doesn’t want to see the ocean again because how is he going to compare it to this strangers eyes? It won’t be fair.

And Harry is lucky, he really is because the guy was distracted looking at the books some more until he landed his hand in the copy of the Picture of Dorian Grey that Harry has read more times that he can count now and the boy with the blue eyes and the sick music taste didn’t see him staring at him, he thanks god that he wasn’t found snooping on someone because Harry likes himself but he is not a creep and Harry is very confident and charming -some people will say flirty in the good way-, that’s how Harry is but Harry still gets embarrassed sometimes, like that time his friend paid a girl to lap dance for him on his birthday and they end up realising it was a girl who was in one of Harry’s courses and the poor girl has never looked him in the eye ever since, and Harry thinks that it is shame because she seemed like a nice girl, maybe they could have been friends but now that sounds like a mad dream. Yes, Harry is very lucky, because he has had the pleasure to bump into this guy, two times now, and holy molly! That boy is beautiful!

Harry is in his room looking at the picture he took the first time he saw the blonde with the pretty face and beautiful eyes, and lovely smile, and he has decided that this picture doesn’t give the boy enough credit but he still likes the picture, he printed in black and white and it pleases Harry to end, because the boy had his eyes closed and was looking up when Harry took the picture and in that moment the light and the world were black and white and Harry didn’t know that yet but today, today he realised that for the first time he has seen colour in the maximum expression, with the sophistication of creation, he is sure he has laid eyes in the most beautiful creature whose eyes are blue and full colour and Harry is confused and excited because Harry is curious and now he wants to know who the blonde who reads Oscar Wilde is, because he loves Oscar Wilde’s work and his way of seeing life with his witty comments and crude remarks because Harry is kind and he has a beautiful soul but he is curious and he likes to know about what the people who are not like him think about, because he sees the good in everyone and he has always considered the villains as complex characters, worth analysing and Harry is a people person, he enjoys their company but he also loves himself so much that he enjoys his solitude.

Though Harry has never felt alone, he does knows how to keep himself company, he always has distracted himself in the cold, rainy days when he couldn’t go out and his friends couldn’t make it to his place, he lives in a dorm after all, so he doesn’t have a big place either and he has loads of blankets because he gets cold and he lit some aromatic candles that reminds him of home and he loves his space because is his as long as he stays in uni, and he has pictures pasted in the wall, of places, of people, quotes, he made his little place be his and it’s the ultimate expression of his personality.

\-----

 

Harry’s hands are sweating, he doesn’t like it, he is definitely nervous and is not sure why he is doing this or why he thought this was a good idea. Though Harry doesn’t’ believe in love at first sight, he thinks is more infatuation if anything, he does believes in soul mates, he firmly believes that in the world there is someone who is destined to be in your life and it won’t happen as something planned, most of the time, those people cross your path and you don’t realise it until a long time after you are united. Harry loves the idea of soul mates and he has always his heart open in case he finds it in the way. He has never been heart broken or anything like that, he crushed on people sometimes but that was all, he wasn’t pursuing love either or looking desperately for his significant other but he always had a bit of envy of those who claimed to have found the love of their lives.

But here he was standing at the door of the beautiful stranger he saw at the record store like a two weeks and a half ago, the same one he stared at while the stranger was looking for a book to read in the library, the one and only that Harry spotted yesterday getting into the same building he lives in. When Harry realised what he was doing he noticed he had followed -from a prudent distance-, to THAT stranger to their dorm, and Harry swears to the heavens he is not a creepy stalker or anything because he is not, he does pursue things, places, people who are pleasant and in tune with his aesthetic but Harry has never followed someone before and he didn’t do it intentionally, his body just moved and followed the other boy around as a lost puppy following its owner, but what were the chances of said stranger living in the same building as him? He doesn’t know, he was never great at math, he wasn’t the worst but he only excelled at the artistic topics so it wasn’t’ a surprise when he left home to go to uni to study art.

Then, he ran. He panicked so he ran, he ran and he was embarrassed that he did because he is not a coward, he doesn’t think so, he is brave, he is driven, he doesn’t get scared easily so he doesn’t understand why he ran, he doesn’t. He started taking big breathes to calm himself down and reason to himself, after got his senses back, he started walking towards the boys door again because he knew what he wanted to do and he was going to do it, because Harry is that type of person, the ones that effortlessly achieve what they want, they dreams, whatever it is he will succeed because he knows how to get things going and he has always been good at that, so he is walking towards that door because he is not scared.

Harry was standing there in front of the grey door just like any other door in this building and he wanted to knock and ask the boy out but it hit him, he didn’t think about what to say before coming here again, he can’t say that he followed him here? That’s creepy, and Harry is making a run again, he is ashamed now, because for the second time he was a chicken -not literally-, and run.

Harry may be a bit awkward but he is also charming so that never stopped him from having a wide amount of friends. People was always attracted to his aura and chill vibe but he was also good looking, very good looking but Harry didn’t consider himself handsome, he knew he wasn’t ugly or anything like that, he does like himself, but he is not model material or anything like that, he is just weird, lovely and too oblivious Harry.

Harry was practising the little speech he was going to give to the boy after he opened the door and now Harry is standing once again in front of that door, the door is kinda hunting now that he thinks about it, and Harry is confident enough to do something like this, to show up in someone’s door and knock and ask them out because no one has ever rejected Harry, not even when he had a crushed on the person before he asked them out, and Harry was confident, but for a split second he doubted himself and “what if he reject me?”, Harry was not ready for rejection, a mean, that hurts doesn’t? not only your ego but somehow your dignity too, because the person that rejected you knows who you are and can tell their friends about the creep you are and Harry is not a creep so he turns around and goes back to his dorm trying to take his mind out of that beautiful boy with the mind-blowing blue eyes, the ones the hold everything Harry ever wanted and Harry is concerned now, what if he could never forget about that boy? What if he finds the love of his life? His soul mate and he can’t think of anything but the deep blue colour of the strangers eyes, and yeah what if that blue eyed boy IS his soul mate?.

Harry was never one to ask for romantic advice to his friends, this was a romantic situation right?, either way he went on with his approaching plan or he backed up pondering his options and decided if it was worth it the chase.

Because harry liked that, he liked things going his way but he also liked to take things slow and a bit of chase was always an exciting part he was looking forward in any love interest he was currently on about.

And Harry is confused now, because he has never done something like this before, he never thought about the what ifs, he doesn’t do that!, he likes to live ‘in motion in action’ because that’s how you make it and he made up his mind, he is going to give it a go, if he is rejected he will deal with that, he doesn’t know if it will really hurt, maybe it won’t be that bad, he can grow up some more and learn about that, so he is standing for the fourth time in less than two hours facing the greyish door and he is about to knock but suddenly a group of boys is coming his way and they are chatting and they haven’t notice him but he can’t do this! He won’t be rejected in front of a crowd, he might take it by himself, with dignity and apprehension but he can’t see himself recovering for being humiliated so for the fourth time he is heading again to his dorm, and honestly this is getting ridiculous now, this was supposed to be an easy task and end up being like being a participant of the Olympics and yeah Harry is flexible and all, he does yoga from time to time because of his back, yoga is good for his back and to control his breathing, but he is not fit Olympic wise. Harry used to have mini asthma attacks when he was just a boy, he was always cold during the winter and the summer wasn’t hot enough for him, that why he daydreams in the rainy days of living in an island, a warm island, an island with the water so blue so blue and so pretty and calming just like the boys eyes.

Harry has been strolling the hallways of this building for the last two hours, coming and going from his dorm to the other boys door, one, twice, three times, FOUR times! That must be a record now isn’t? Is this what people call pining? Harry never understood that world very well but he guess that is how this looks like.

Harry finds himself thinking too much his head starts to hurt a little bit, he gave himself some pep talk, he realised he was not going to be able to do a face to face confrontation after all the standing and running he did for the last two and half hour, so he considered his options and he presumed that leaving a note was the best solution. He started searching around his dorm trying to find a sticky note and without giving it too much thought he wrote the few words he wanted to say to the blonde boy and head out on his dorm with only one thing in his mind.

___________

 

The Irish man is a very lucky one indeed, he got accepted in a British university to study administration because he wants to develop social projects in the near future: Niall, that's his name, a very nice one for very charming young man. Niall has blue eyes and Heart of gold, he is a passionate human being who is family and friends oriented and even if he likes to keep a small group of friends, most of them, people he met in his younger years, he is in fact a very charismatic and fun person to be around earning him a lot of acquaintances, he just like to keeps certain things for himself but that doesn't make him a shy person at all. He considers himself an extrovert and someone who knows how to have a good time, he usually gets invited to a lot of parties for his friendly demeanour, but he is not the soul of the party either, he just likes enjoying himself, something like chilling in a living room to watch a movie is as inviting as beers at the pub.

Niall cares and does it a lot, he cares about the people in general and the ones that are part of his life. He looks like a carefree person because he is proud of himself and of who he is and is not afraid of challenging a few social rules, but he does care about the things that matter.

Happiness is something he seeks on everything he does because he doesn't want to live his life in a dull way, he wants to live it to the fullest and that's why you will find him in places where people is having a pleasant time, he is quite sensitive and is easily aware of the changes in the ambience of a place.

He is in his second year of uni and he has had a great time so far, yes uni can be very stressful and overwhelming at times but he will do what it takes to be in the place he wants to be.

Niall lived all his younger years in the country side of Ireland so he is used to a lot of rain and amazing landscapes, the calmness and vibe of the place he used to live in provided for him a very lovely childhood full of amazing memories.

The university he studying in is lovely too, it reminds him of home for the good reasons, it does rain a lot but not as much as in Ireland, and the landscapes are breath taking too, the campus is fabulous and he has been living in the dorms for the last two years. He got there because he is considered an international student and all that so he had assured his stay at the dorms from the very first time.

He is good at math so he is good at admin and he knows that he will succeed now that he knows what he wants to do, Niall likes music too and he was tempted to major in music instead of admin for a long time, but he made up his mind and decided that music was more like a hobby for him than a way of living. He is so sure of what he is doing, he still enjoys the pleasure of playing guitar from time to time. Niall always has been a massive Eagles fan -if not their biggest fan-, once he went to a concert in London and was like living the dream for him, actually that's the reason why he came to the record store today, because two days ago he went out with some friends who came to visit him from London and went out for drinks, on the way home he saw a little vintage store in the street they were crossing and he thought they might have something interesting in it.

Niall was having doubts at the beginning and wasn't really sure if it was the right store because he must admit that he was a bit drunk when he saw the store and it was dark too so that didn't help much either. So he took the chance anyway, after all he was just trying to kill some spare time before the stress of the finals.

He hesitated a bit before entering the store but he was immediately met by one of the coolest record stores he has seen until today, they had loads of music there and the store had poster in the walls and Niall must admit that he was fascinated, everything was so cool and it gave him so much joy having found this place.

He went looking around the record store and recognised some big names and some he didn’t know at all, he kept walking and absorbing what was surrounding him, because it was definitely the first time he had felt like home as soon as entering a place. At the back of the store he found his all- time favourite band, in all its glory, there were also another really sick records in the same section, talking about the big names and all he thought. He has always being gentle with the things he enjoys, he doesn’t rush or goes all crazed up and wild in concerts and he definitely likes to take his time touching the records that content the music of such legends. He caresses the top of the cover of the album he is holding in his hands, a Rolling Stones one, and oh Niall is so pleased and so entranced with the place and he has been listening to the music playing in the background but he loves the second that song starts playing, because god, is this destiny? He is holding the bands albums when Angie starts playing, because he loves that song so much, and he gently drums his fingers over the cover of the album he is holding with admiration, and Niall is humming along the song and he didn’t realised when he closed his eyes, but he enjoying this, and he is loving it and he is pleased and he starts singing the song because there’s no one else to hear him sing and because all he can think about in this moment is what an amazing tune is he listening to and then the song comes to and end but immediately starts playing something from the eagles and Niall is sure he could die in this exact moment and he would be happy, because he had a great life and what a way of dying! But he is not dead! He is alive and he is on fire, and the place just feels right and Niall knows that life will always be ok because places like this do exist. Niall moves around the store for a little while, distracted in this little own world he has come to discover and Niall think that this probably was the best idea ever, he is so thankful that he remembered the place even in the drunken state he was when he saw it for the first time, Niall is happy and happy Niall likes to eat so his stomach is soon begging him to be fed so he left the store with a bright smile on his face and oh nothing could go wrong in such a beautiful day.

 

\------

 

Though it’s only a few days left for Niall to do something he enjoys without having to worry all the time about studying for his finals -those are around the corner- he has been in the library for so long writing a report for one of his accountability courses but he can’t bother to study any loger, therefore he decided to go for some literature, to take his mind out of anything admin related, not that he doesn’t love what he is studying anymore but his brain is screaming for help and for a distraction because doing the same all the time is killing him at the moment so reading something he might enjoy without having to learn every single word of the text or having to analyse it is very appealing for him. Niall knows that it’s kinda frown upon when admin majors are seen in the literature area of the library, but he couldn’t care less about other’s opinions, no one ask their opinion after all so he will do what his heart – mostly brain- is asking for.

So Niall heads to the literature area of the massive library and he is looking around, and he takes some time, he wants to enjoy this, Niall likes to enjoy whatever he does, he is young, he is Irish and he just like to be unconventional, he does, so he wanders around a bit more and some people look strangely at him but he brush it off, he is not lost, he is just wandering and he likes how this part of the library is somehow more colourful, more enjoyable, people seem to be more calm and collected and they are in their own little world, and yes, Niall likes people watching from time to time, not in a creepy way and more in the sense of analysing people, what are they doing and why they might be doing it.

He has stopped in the part where everything that seems to be in this section is Oscar Wilde books and it’s quite fascinating to Niall, he feels again like a week and a half ago at the record store, this is not the places he usually can be found and it’s not a bad thing to be able to enjoy different type of things. Niall remembers that he has read some of the books of this writer and he has enjoyed them in the past so why not give a further look to this section?

Niall takes a big breath to relax some more, he is going home, but he has to find a book to take his mind off things first. It does smells a bit like roasted coffee, a mix of tangerine and something else he can’t think off and that reminds him of the record store because he swears it smelled the same way, and Niall likes coffee and he thinks he should get some on his way home because he wants to relax and if he going to end up his night reading some Oscar Wilde well he can add coffee to the mix too. He is entranced once again because the spines of the books are so pretty and have amazing designs on it and he starts to wonder what it would feel like to be a writer and see your work with such a pretty presentation, he turns around to see the other books in the shelf next to it and it has more books of the same writer, he never thought there were so many book from one writer and he is a bit astonished of the capacity of creation of this people, oh how he wished to be some creative, because he is always charmed by all the artsy stuffs, he even envies the art majors because all they have to do is create, and be themselves and make the world a better place, but he is going to do that too, he is going to help so many people with the projects he will work on, and he will be happy, because helping others is always a great feeling and improving someone’s life while you do something you are good at, makes the ride gratifying.

Niall wants to play some music now, and read, and have a coffee, and chill and he wonders what his da is doing at home, is he happy enough? Has he fallen in love again? Niall wants to fall in love too, he doesn’t crave it or chase it because he knows that you can’t force love, love you feel it, you taste it, you welcome it in your life and you immerse in it, love is amazing, he has heard, but he has never been in love and Niall keeps wondering what falling in love feels like, and he made up his mind and take a copy of the picture of Dorian Grey and he knows, he knows is a good book, he recalls that he enjoyed reading at school and he take it home with him but he goes to grab some coffee first because for the first time he feels that the smell of coffee is relaxing and he likes it, a lot.

\-----

 

Niall read the book in one go, he sat down in his dorm bed and read and read and read until the clock gave 2 a.m. and he was a bit sleepy but he was finishing the book and he enjoyed the story and he loved the characters, how complex they are and he loved Dorian because he was young and innocent and was corrupted, and he saw it all and enjoyed his life to the maximum and he sinned and he did it a lot, and Dorian was handsome and he wondered if someone like him will fall in love with him, not will all the sinning and that but with the initial innocence of him, with his captivating eyes and beautiful skin, and the joy he used to bring everywhere he goes, and Niall dreams, he dreams of parties and love, of belonging and living his life to the fullest, he is not innocent but he is not wild as Dorian but he wants to be free, he is free, but he wants to be free, he wants to travel and see the world as Dorian did, he wants adventure but he also wants to have someone to share that with. Niall dreams, he dreams of a warm place he can call home and he wishes with all his heart that he will find the opportunity to do everything he wants to do and more.

Niall wants to go to Africa, climb the highest mountain and see the landscapes he has seen in the national geographic magazines, he also wants to go because he can develop a project there, and help people, Niall wants to help people, he wants to live in a better world and Niall studies hard for it, he is going to graduate and take chances, travel and see, he misses home but he is an adult now and he knows he will come back once he sees some more, once he experiences life as is served to him, he wants it all.

He returned the book the next day pleased of his reading skills and because he chose a good book to read before all the studying was needed.

It has being a week now since he returned the book and today Niall has been on and about the place, he walked around the university grounds and enjoyed the last days of reasonable freedom –or sanity-. He only had one class that day in the late morning so we treat himself to lunch and catch up with his uni friends who were busy too with school and work. He couldn’t work because he didn’t have much free time to do so, he had taken some extra courses to be able to play guitar more frequently and he was helping some girls who wanted to be singers to practise some while he played the tunes for them.

Niall always had fun doing it, it helped him to relieve some stress, because he was single and all so he couldn’t do it in other ways, ways that would make him really happy if his honest too, after all being and teenager provided his body with too many hormones.

Niall doesn’t think about finals that day, he recalls the little breeze near the small lake in the university grounds and he enjoys the sunny day, and he is lucky that he is free today and that is a beautiful day outside and he plays his guitar and he sang his favourite song and Niall was happy, he was the luckiest in his opinion, he got the afternoon to do as he pleased, the world was lovely as it seems and he went back to his dorm building after having the best dinner ever and feeling utterly satisfied with the way he spent the day.

_____

 

Niall is studying, he started an hour ago and he is reviewing his notes when he feels there’s someone at the other side of his door dorm, he moves his head slightly to one side because he is sure that he didn’t make plans with any of his friends, and the person is not knocking either so probably is just someone out there in the hall doing their own business, after a minute or two the person left so he doesn’t pay further attention to it and keep studying.

Little did he know, that it wasn’t going to be the only time.

Niall loves math but is getting quite hard to focus on it because someone -he doesn’t know who-, kept appearing at the other side of his door, stand there, paced some and make a run out of it, another THREE times in the past hour and half, it has come to get to Niall’s nerves, he is annoyed now, because whoever it is, he bet is the same person, apparently doesn’t have anything better to do than to not let him study, he has been unable to study after the third time because he started wondering who was it, what were they doing there? What did they want? And why they kept leaving before he got the chance to open the door?. The fourth time, Niall was getting out of his toilet after going for a wee and he saw the shadow moving outside but it was too late after he had to put his pants up and all because he doesn’t ’t want to be accused of disturbing public peace or something like that. Niall is annoyed, and he doesn’t like it.

Niall wants to know, so Niall is prepared this time, he is standing by his door now so whenever he sees the shadow in front again he will open up his door and will catch the person that is bothering him.

He’s standing by the door when this person comes up to his door for the fifth time and as soon as Niall opens the door his forehead is met with a slap of sticky note to his head and the boy in front of him is bewildered, terrified even and Niall is annoyed, he really is, he didn’t open the door to get a sticky note in his forehead.

As soon as Niall reaches to take the note off his head this boy immediately slaps his hand down and tears away the note and rips it while mumbling nonsense and Niall might have heard something along the lines of “it’s nothing really important” and more mumbling and nonsense.

While this guy kept ripping off the little sticky note, Niall got the chance to look at him properly and now he really wants to know what the note said because holy hell this boy is hot so he doesn’t’ want him to fly away as he did the other 5 times and Niall kinda just jokingly threatens him and demands an explanation of why he was standing outside his door for the last two hours and a half because he was really focusing studying before he started his little game and Niall crosses his arms to pretend that he is mad but he is kinda amused and he is just teasing now because this tall guy pulls a pained expression while Niall is ranting about how he disturbed him.

Harry is embarrassed, he completely and utterly is, of all the options he considered on his way here, none of them included the boy with the beautiful blue eyes ending with a sticky note in his forehead, he just wanted to paste it in the door so the boy could see it when he was on his way out and maybe he would like the content of the note. But never in a million years Harry thought he would find himself slapping the boys hand to steal the note away from him and he panicked, yes he did, and as an impulsive reaction he end up ripping the sticky note with the message for the boy who is still standing there in front of him with an annoyed look but amused at the same time and he is looking at Harry and Harry doesn’t know what to do next because the boy is talking and holly molly he is Irish and he has a weakness for Irish accents and the boys keep talking and Harry doesn’t know what he is saying so he pulls a pained expression because is getting harder and harder to catch up to what he is saying and the boy crosses his arms in front of his chest and he thinks the blue eyed by is kinda mad at him, he bet he is, he put a sticky note in his forehead for all that is sacred in the world! but the next thing he does surprised him and the boy too, he extend his hand for the other boy to check and introduces himself as Harry.

Niall notices that the tall guy introduces himself as Harry and NO not Harold but just Harry and he never knew that such a name will sound so beautifully in his ears and Niall mutters a low Niall in return, but he still wants to know, why this beautiful stranger was standing in front of his door so many times and now that he is standing right in front of him he won’t let go of him until he gets a reasonable answer to his question and Harry is nodding now so Niall knows he is getting what he wants, an answer and the opportunity to hear more of this tall guy voice -to spent more time with him-.

Harry knows what he has to do so he nervously admits that he’s seen Niall in the record shop picking out Harry’s favourite music and then just the other day Harry again spotted Niall in the library picking out a work by an author he worships and then the day before he spotted Niall getting into his building and YES Harry is convinced that they are soul mates and he ends up mumbling some more and What the fuck Niall realises he is in love and of course he would love to have coffee with Harry, Harry, Harry, HARRY, yes Harry, such a beautiful name for the amazing creature standing in front of him and Harry’s eyes sparkle when Niall says he would like to join him for the coffee he is offering him and Niall now knows that the amazing smell that make him felt like home when he was at the record store and at the library was the scent of the tall green eyed guy called **Harry**.


End file.
